


The Doctors fight

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is very annoyed at Missy for giving him the wrong co ordinates for gallifry,he receives a mysterious phone call that leads him into an adventure which leads to him losing everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the doctor remembers his fight

the doctor was pacing in his Tardis getting very frustrated with missy, how dare she tell him she had found gallifry and he was stupid enough to believe her, even after all these years of the deception and lies she has given him, he was gunning for a fight,desperate to get his frustrations out on something, he had left Clara at home, he didn’t want her to see him in this state, all of a sudden the phone rang and interrupted his thoughts, now who the hell can that be? had better not be Clara, he was in no mood for chitty chat

PHONE CALL:   
hello doctor? Is that you?

DOCTOR:   
yeah its me who's this?   
and what do you want?   
I'm in no mood for prank calls  
so u better not be one of those marketing thingies.

PHONE CALL:  
no no doctor, don’t you recognize me?  
you gave me your number last summer  
in case I needed a stand in

DOCTOR:  
stand in?  
last summer  
what you going on about?   
this is a prank call isn't it?   
leave me alone stupid pudding brain.

PHONE CALL:  
now doctor you sound like a bear with a sore head  
calm down slightly,  
let me explain  
,you were traveling after you couldn’t find Gallifry  
you stopped off at my little bar remember yet?

DOCTOR:  
its coming back to me a little I think

PHONE CALL  
well you did get terribly drunk doctor,  
I did warn you that more than one plasonifier would blow your brains   
(chuckles)  
its my own brand don’t you know,  
any who, as I was saying   
the house band were playing and you commented that u could play better then those bunch of alien  
, now what was the words you used?  
oh yes those good for nothing cant play a damn note zygons,   
well they have trouble don’t they Dr they only have 2 fingers  
( chuckles)   
anyway you gave me your number and asked me to call you  
if they couldn’t play and tada here I am calling.

The doctor lets out a chuckle oh he remembers it well now, he had wanted a break, just a night off and was wandering around the vortex, when he heard this brilliant punk music echoing around his Tardis and wondered where it had come from so Clara and him decided to go find the source .He had ended up on a little unknown planet that contained just a bar and a few shops, some form of gas station he supposed for wary time travelers he guessed, he had wondered over to the bar while Clara went to gather supplies, one drink wont hurt he thought better than chasing after her shell be gone for hours he stepped into the bar and sat down bobbing his head to the music.

DOCTOR:  
bartender give me a glass of your best seller

BARTENDER:   
coming right up sir

he downed it in one, now that wasn’t very satisfying was it he thought

 

DOCTOR:   
give me another

BARTENDER:  
well I have something stronger if you would prefer sir  
but I suggest you go lightly if u don’t usually drink.

DOCTOR:   
don't tell me what to do I get enough of it from her

BARTENDER:  
OK but don't say i didn't warn you

The doctor sat there humming away, they were alright he supposed, though the left guitarists kept missing notes he knew he could play this with his eyes shut

Doctor:  
hey bartender where you get this lot from?

BARTENDER:  
they have been with the bar for centuries sir  
just carry on playing the same set over and over   
but the customers seem to like them   
so i keep them,  
how about ya self do you play?

DOCTOR:  
do i play, do i,  
haven't you ever met me honestly,   
look if you ever want a change of set or one of them   
(nods in the direction of the band)   
ever comes down with a mysterious illness call me

The doctor wrote down the T.A.R.D.I.S number on an old tissue and winked at the bartender.

doctor:  
just remember to call OK.

With that he saw that Clara had just walked into the bar looking all around her for the doctor, she spotted him and waved,laden down with bags again he saw when will that girl ever learn,he beckoned her over

DOCTOR;   
so what you bought this time,   
more junk?

CLARA:   
doctor its never junk,  
how dare you that was rude,

DOCTOR:   
well i'm sorry,  
but you do tend to waste money on things that the tardis never needs,  
like clothes and stuff  
i mean why do you need so many   
your only a small human

Clara:  
doctor how much of that have you had?  
you seem to have forgotten your social skills   
(wacks him over the head)   
now listen are you going to buy me that drink or not?

DOCTOR:  
well i guess i am going to have to now  
(rubbing his head)  
as you have become all squeaky,   
are you sure you don't need oiling   
after all that extra effort of carrying stuff

Clara sits next to the doctor and listens to the band waiting patiently for her drink,she notices that the doctor has started to get a bit wobbly, just the one she thought then id better get this idiot home otherwise hell be crashing into the cascades again,shes was wandering what was wrong with him lately, he had been very quite and upset oh well never mind, he will tell her when he felt it was important he always did.

One minute Clara was happily talking to the bartender about places she had been and where does he suggest they go next when she turned to ask the doctor for his opinion on going to slamdaxia and she realized he wasn't there

CLARA:   
doctor? where have you gone?  
he couldn't of just left me could he?  
how am i supposed to get all this back home?

She started scanning the room, looked over at the door, no,nothing seemed untoward there she could still see the tardis parked outside,where could he have got to?, oh maybe he went to sleep it off before he come to fetch her, probably didn't want to disturb there conversation,she turned back to the bar tender to carry on the conversation, when all of a sudden she heard a massive crash and the most awful screeching sound coming from the stage area,she spun round to see what all the commotion was about and saw the bartender jumping over the bar beside her

Clara:   
doctor? oh my goodness what have you done

she looked on in horror as she saw a very drunk doctor jumping on top of the lead guitarist shouting

Doctor:  
give me your guitar,  
your an idiot zygon, who cant play a note,   
now give me your guitar,  
i'll show you how its done

The bartender was trying to stop the zygon hitting the doctor with his guitar, other punters from all over the galaxy was throwing empty glass vials at the stage getting very impatient with the whole scene, among it all the doctor was trying to jump out of the reach of the bartender who was trying his best to keep them apart.Clara jumped from her seat kicked off her shoes and went over to try to get the doctor to calm down,

Clara  
:Doctor please stop this its embarrassing

Doctor:  
shut up! shut up!   
your always trying to stop me having fun,  
he wont give me the guitar,   
hes useless, cant play a note to save his life,   
the poor machine is crying.   
so shut up just shut up.

Clara:  
Doctor please  
i'm not trying to stop you having fun   
you left yours on the T.A.R.D.I.S remember?   
its not your guitar doctor  
now come on please calm down

Doctor;   
not my guitar you say,  
you sure Clara?   
it looks just like mine in fact i'm sure its mine  
give it back you piece of alien sucker cup excuse for an alien

Clara:   
come on Doctor  
your going to pass out,  
we need to get back to the t.a.r.d.i.s   
your guitar will all be ready now

Doctor;  
YES,YES, ready now,OK  
everyone take 5   
nothing to see, nothing to  
(silence)

With that the doctor wobbled and passed out,  
CLARA  
oh for heavens sake,now how am i going to get him in there now

Bartender:  
I did warn him to take it slow you know,  
i said its my own concoction,  
its pretty strong, would he listen, NO,  
now look at him all laying there peaceful like,   
when my lovely bar looks like a tornado hit it,  
oh it will never be the same again,  
the shame ,the shame

Clara:  
look could you help me get him back to the t.a.r.d.i.s ?  
i would never be able to move him on my own

Bartender:   
sure as if i haven't got any work to do here  
(rolls eyes)

Clara:  
he truly isn't like this really,  
he is normally so kind and helpful   
even if you do want to throttle him while hes doing it

They each grab a end each and slowly carry the doctor to the T.A.R.D.I.S, Clara whistles, the doors open to allow them inside

BARTENDER:   
wow this is some machine,

CLARA:  
is it?  
you kind of get used to her after a while  
shes a bit temperamental actually,  
oh hes so heavy,   
now where did he say he put that new control for the roundels?,  
ah yes right about here

She pushed a button with her nose, which made the roundel on the left wall to light up and vibrate, it popped out and grew into a cupboard, which, when Clara pushed her foot up against the door, a bed chamber fell out

CLARA;  
i,m so glad he found these things again,  
it would of been an effort to carry him all the way up 20 flights,  
i'll get him to install a lift system one day   
(frowning)  
look at the state hes in   
(shakes her head)


	2. The doctor returns for his ultimate performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DR has decided this is exactly what he needs to get the thoughts of Missy out of his head, trouble is, this is the DR, and trouble always finds him.

The Doctor chuckles to himself,

Doctor:  
I really must put that lift in,  
she been on about it for months now.  
(frowns)   
always the nagging

he wondered why he kept her sometimes?   
then smiled,

Doctor:  
well she was useful in awkward situations.

He looks over to the corner of the T.A.R.D.I.S,hmm maybe this was the correct time to do this set he had been working, on he had known there was a reason he had been writing a lot lately, he thought it was to revive his old punk rock band, that he had been part of in his student days back on Gallifry,

Doctor:  
he he now i know why i didn't pass quantum physics  
,well Clara doesn't have to know, does she,  
she would only complain.

With that he turned back to the phone

Doctor:   
Sure i'll do it when do ya need me?

Bartender:   
well was as important as yesterday really,  
the lead guitarist drank one of my concoctions and started throwing up,  
he hasn't been better since,  
oh i hope he doesn't sue,  
i told him, its mighty strong you know,  
would he listen

The doctor rolled his eyes

Doctor:  
yes yes I've heard it all before,  
now enough of the self publication,  
your beginning to sound like a broken record man,   
consider it done ill be there yesterday

Bartender:  
but what how?  
oh Dr are you pulling my leg.

5pm yesterday,

The doctor materializes just outside the bar,glasses in one hand, guitar in the other,his sonic tucked away nicely in his jacket.

Doctor:  
oh this is gonna be fun,  
i wonder if they will be playing a frax tournament again   
i did enjoy a game of that last time

(frax is a game similar to poker but instead of a royal flush you must gain a combined score of 15 different galaxies to win)

He puts on his glasses and walks out of the T.A.R.D.I.S,he enters the bar, which as always is very busy, the house band are playing the same set he heard over a year ago.

Doctor  
:well at least the guitarist has improved slightly,  
and yes i see there's a tournament going on good old girl,   
she always knows when to bring me to the right time.

The doctor walks over to the bartender,

Doctor:  
why hello there  
,guess you wont remember me will you?

Bartender:  
not remember you, of course i remember you,   
you cost me a fortune in repair bills,  
and the poor guitarist was traumatized for weeks poor love,  
so what you back here for?   
not to drink some of my concoction again  
i will never live that down its one of my

Doctor:  
your own makings yes yes  
,and no,i'm not here to drink one of your stupid cocktails  
what you think i'm carrying this little baby for ?  
washing myself with

Bartender   
well there's no need to get rude now is there doctor  
,well as you can see i would love to oblige but there's no vacancies

Doctor:  
oh you don't know it yet,  
but there soon will be

Bartender:  
oh don't be silly doctor,  
now can i get you a soft drink while your here for the inconvenience,   
as an apology of sorts?   
on the house of course.

Doctor:  
ill have a coffee,  
if your offering   
and none of that intergalactic rubbish the good percolated kind

Bartender:  
coming right up

The bar tender sets about brewing the coffee,when the band stop playing for there break,the lead guitarist comes to the bar and looks the doctor up and down

Guitarist:  
thirsty work all this playing,  
nice guitar fender is it?   
nice looks custom made to where you get it?

Doctor  
:none of you bees wax

Guitarist:  
(laughs,holds out his hand)   
names Gunterplomentage the third  
but most call me Gunther for short  
(doctor snorts)   
and you are?

Doctor:  
I'm the DR,get used to it

Guitarist:   
OK only trying to be friendly,  
i have to tell you, between you and me,  
these human suits don't half ride up you,   
and they get all hot don't ever use them so prefer my own skin,   
but hard to play with only 3 fingers you know,  
don't try it is what i say,   
oh well nice to meet ya

The guitarist looks over at the bartender.

Guitarist:   
OI you drinks needed here now,  
and make sure its your special brew  
you did promise me i could try it,  
and i'm thirsty over here

Bartender  
:I'm coming, i'm coming.

He lays the doctors coffee in front of him then bends down, and retrieves 3 bottles of steaming blue liquid from under the bar while looking around

Bartender:  
now take it slow, it hasn't quite matured yet,   
and it can be pretty strong

Guitarist:   
oh shut it you,  
were tough, we can handle it,  
probably takes a lot like cats wee any way

The doctor starts counting under his breath 

DOCTOR:  
1,2,3

bartender:   
what you counting for?

Doctor:  
oh you will see, 4

On that note strange noises started erupting from Gunther's stomach

Guitarist:  
oh whats happening,  
whys my belly feel all strange

He dropped the bottle and ran outside the bar groaning the whole way

Bartender:   
oh deary me what ever is the matter?  
i really hope it wasn't something he drank of mine,   
hopefully its just a zorbian cold,  
oh dear i better go out and see if i can clear this up.

The bartender runs outside to check if Gunther is fine,the doctor sips his coffee

Doctor:  
hmm pretty good considering,   
oh well might as well join in on the tournament while i wait

He walks over to the small group of aliens he had encountered many of there race while wearing his other faces,there was an ood. a zygon,a judon, a weevil and a sontarian all sitting around the table, all placing various bets on what the next hand was going to be

Doctor:  
any room for a wee one?

ood:   
There are many a room and place at the table doctor,  
how may we assist you?

Doctor:  
just deal me a hand, there's a good chap  
,oh now that's a way of speaking I've not done in a long time,  
may have to start using that again soon,  
seems very polite, Clara would approve.

The doctor found he had been dealt a very bad hand, it was never good when he ended up holding an earth constellation, it was considered the weakest hand,hmm maybe it was time for some trickery if he asked the ood to fetch him a drink he wold be quickly able to swap some of his planets without no one noticing surely he was a very good magician after all he chuckled

Doctor:  
erm sigma ood   
could you fetch me another coffee  
i seem to have gone dry

OOD:   
certainly sir,

The ood stood up and went to fetch the doctors request as the others looked in his direction for a brief moment the doctor reached into his pocket set his sonic to retrieve the best hand,the planets slow started running around the table rearranging themselves to a better hand in front of him,ahh better,the ood returned with a tray of drinks for everyone sat it down on the table and sat down to resume playing,he looked at his hand then over to the doctor then looked around the table then back to his own hand

Doctor:   
something up?

OOD:  
I'm sorry sir but there seems to be a malfunction at this table

Doctor:  
what malfunction  
everything seems OK to me,  
what about you lads?

Sontarian:   
Well under sontarian law it would seem something is a foot

judon:   
yes,wrong,you cheat

Doctor:  
me cheat, never,  
its not in a time lords DNA to cheat

Sontarian:  
it would seem sir  
that you are at a tricky situation   
we sontarians are proud in battle  
we accept death with the glory of the sontarian empire  
so if you are saying it wasn't you who are you accusing sir,  
choose your words wisely or face me in combat sir

Doctor:   
well my money was on the weevil,  
but whats a time lord to do

Judon:   
you now arrested ,  
you are no show you unfair

Doctor:  
now lads lads come on calm down,   
in was all in the name of fun,  
i was going to tell you honestly

Sonttarian:   
you sir are in shame,  
we will now remove your machine and melt it with acid   
and u sir will face me proudly and die like the coward you are

Doctor:  
look look  
take my sonic   
we can play another round safely in the knowledge there be no cheating this time

Sontarian:  
yes  
this i find satisfactory   
now hand over your weapon

The doctor places his sonic screwdriver in the middle of the table

Doctor:   
you don't mind if I put these on though do you?   
all the best flax players wear them you know,   
there cool,  
and besides the lights are a wee too bright in here for my liking

Sontarian:   
go ahead but i shall be watching you and your slippery ways doctors,

The doctor puts on his glasses oh if only they new he recently added a magnetic pull to them and a mind control setting this was gonna be fun oh he really was in a feisty mood this evening must be the guitar he always found he become a bit of a rebel time lord when carrying it and wearing the shades and besides it wasn't cheating if he had to retrieve his box and sonic was it?

They dealt a new hand this time he found it wasn't to bad this time he had parts of braxiya this could turn out quite good maybe he wouldn't need the glasses after all

doctor:  
i bet 3 credits

They played on each placing there bets and getting new sets laid out in front of them,the doctor could see what was coming he got really excited,i could buy Clara a really nice holiday gift with this win and he will get his sonic back win win but then the worse thing he could think of happened as he was gloating the earth materialized in front of him he realized he had lost it all,what good was he without his box his sonic i mean the glasses were OK but only had half the strength of his sonic they were still being modernized this is not good not good at all the sontarian was cheering

Sontarian:  
by the luck of the sontarian empire   
i have victory,  
we will now take control of the whole planet,   
an invasion is imminent

Doctor:   
oh do keep gloating wont you,  
while the rest of us are sitting here in pain

Sontarian:  
we are in control of your weapon and your box doctor  
you have been defeated accept this with honor sir

Doctor   
oh do shut up,   
its not a weapon you fool,   
its a screwdriver that's sonic,   
it fixes things, well apart from doors

At this moment the bartender walks in covered in sick

Bartender:  
ew, ew, ew get it off me

DOCTOR:   
oh good god man you stink   
go wash yourself in the lakes or something

Bartender:   
please doctor will you go on and play   
while i get cleaned up  
i cant keep this rowdy lot quite any longer  
without some form of entertainment

Doctor:  
erm well i'm kinda in a sticky situation here,  
but i really would like to play,  
give me a few seconds and i'll think of something

Bartender:  
oh thank you doctor  
i will be forever grateful,  
he doesn't look like hes going to be in any fit state to play again soon,  
oh i really hope he doesn't sue  
thank goodness your here or i would of had to call you  
and you could of taken days to get here,  
i would of had to close   
oh imagine that give me a hug you are a life saver

Doctor:   
get away from me u horrid little alien  
smelling like a sewer  
go and get cleaned up

With that the doctor picked up his guitar, fiddled around with the number dials on the front,got up on stage and played his best set yet, all the crowd was cheering and dancing, clinking glasses and stamping there feet or flippers ,he looked over to his pals at the flax table, they were setting up for another round,just a few more moments thought the doctor,just one more minute.  
he hoped this plan worked, if he could just remember the correct note, what was he thinking, of course he could,he finished the last song and held his hands up in a cheer and started clapping, to get the crowd involved  
.As they began to clap he took one last look over yes, yes, now was the right time,he took his pix and strummed off a deep note,and again   
(playing we will rock you)  
he just got into the chorus when an all mighty flame erupted from the back of his guitar straight towards the sontarian who was bending down and had his back turned towards the doctor picking up his winnings ,he screamed in pain, as the doctor jumped down from the stage and retrieved his sonic screwdriver, he ran towards the door, towards his T.A.R.D.I.S, big heavy footsteps of the judon following him, as he ran he whistled, the doors flew open, he ran inside and quickly closed the doors just as the judon had reached him.

Doctor:  
phew just what the doctor ordered, now lets go and get Clara its about time we went on another adventure.


End file.
